bosstonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigography
Back to Homepage 1990 09/15/1990 - Boston, MA @ The Rat 09/30/1990 - Boston, MA @ The Channel (Supporting Slapshot) 10/18/1990 - Boston, MA @ The Channel 11/10/1990 - Cambridge, MA @ TT The Bear's 1991 01/18/1991 - Toronto, ONT 02/01/1991 - Boston, MA @ The Paradise (W/ NY Citizens) 02/10/1991 - New Haven, CT @ The Moon 03/07/1991 - Northampton, MA @ Pearl Street 03/22/1991 - Boston, MA @ The Channel 04/07/1991 - Northampton, MA @ Smith College Davis Center 04/21/1991 - New Haven, CT @ The Moon 05/04/1991 - New Paltz, NY @ SUNY, Pi Alpha Nu Fraternity 05/12/1991 - Allston, MA @ Bunratty's 06/07/1991 - Boston, MA @ The Paradise 06/09/1991 - Trenton, MJ @ City Gardens 06/28/1991 - Providence, RI @ Club Babyhead 07/24/1991 - Boston, MA @ Citi 07/28/1991 - New Haven, CT @ The Moon 08/09/1991 - Allentown, NJ @ Airport Music Hall 09/06/1991 - Medford, MA @ Tufts University 09/20/1991 - New Haven, CT @ Urban Jungle 10/05/1991 - Detroit, MI @ Todd's 10/06/1991 - Cleveland, OH @ Peabody's Down Under 10/09/1991 - Minneapolis, MN @ First Avenue 10/10/1991 - St. Louis, MO @ Mississippi Nights 10/13/1991 - Chicago, IL @ 10/15/1991 - Rochester, NY @ Club X 10/16/1991 - Ithaca, NY @ Max's 10/18/1991 - Boston, MA @ The Paradise 10/19/1991 - Boston, MA @ The Paradise 11/01/1991 - New York City, NY @ Tramps 11/02/1991 - Trenton, NJ @ City Gardens (Supporting Bim Skala Bim) 11/15/1991 - Storrs, CT @ UCONN 11/22/1991 - Hartford, CT @ Trinity College 11/29/1991 - Worcester, MA @ Worcester Artists Group 12/05/1991 - Northampton, MA @ Pearl Street 12/13/1991 - Boston, MA @ Boston University 1992 01/25/1992 - Boston, MA @ The Paradise 01/26/1992 - Providence, RI @ Club Babyhead 01/28/1992 - Philadelphia, PA @ Temple University 01/29/1992 - Buffalo, NY @ Continental 01/30/1992 - Cleveland, OH @ Peabody's Down Under 01/31/1992 - Detroit, MI @ Todd's 02/01/1992 - Milwaukee, WI @ The Unicorn 02/02/1992 - Chicago, IL @ Medusa's 02/04/1992 - Lawrence, KS @ Bottleneck 02/05/1992 - Lincoln, NE @ Duffy's 02/06/1992 - Boulder, CO @ University of Colorado 02/07/1992 - Denver, CO @ 23 Parrish 02/08/1992 - Salt Lake City, UT @ The Pompadour 02/11/1992 - San Francisco, CA @ Slim's 02/12/1992 - San Jose, CA @ FX Club 02/14/1992 - Los Angeles, CA @ Whisky A Go Go 02/15/1992 - San Diego, CA @ The Spirit 02/17/1992 - Tempe, AZ @ Chuy's 02/18/1992 - Dallas, TX 02/19/1992 - Oklahoma City, OK 02/20/1992 - Lawrence, KS 02/21/1992 - Grinnell, IA @ Grinnell College 02/22/1992 - Madison, WI @ University of Wisconsin 02/23/1992 - Minneapolis, MN @ 7th Street Entry 02/25/1992 - Pittsburgh, PA 02/26/1992 - Rochester, NY @ Club X 02/27/1992 - Ithaca, NY @ Max's 02/28/1992 - Washington, DC @ 15 Minute Club 02/29/1992 - Virginia Beach, VA 03/01/1992 - New York, NY @ The Wetlands 03/12/1992 - Northampton, MA @ Pearl Street 03/13/1992 - Middlebury, VT @ Middlebury College 03/14/1992 - Worcester, MA @ Heart of the Commonwealth 03/15/1992 - Portland, ME @ Zoots 03/18/1992 - New York, NY @ The Ritz 03/20/1992 - Providence, RI @ Club Babyhead 03/22/1992 - Albany, NY @ Bogies 03/24/1992 - Philadelphia, PA @ The Trocadero (Supporting Helmet) 03/25/1992 - Bethlehem, PA @ Scarlett O'Haras (Article) 03/26/1992 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club 03/27/1992 - Virginia Beach, VA @ Peabody's 03/28/1992 - Richmond, VA @ The Metro 03/30/1992 - Melbourne, FL @ Panther Sports Cafe 04/01/1992 - Gainesville, FL @ UF 04/02/1992 - Miami, FL @ Washington Square 04/03/1992 - St. Petersburg, FL @ Jannus Landing 04/04/1992 - Tallahassee, FL @ FSU 04/05/1992 - Pensacola, FL @ Night Owl 04/07/1992 - New Orleans, LA @ Tippitina's 04/08/1992 - Savannah, GA @ Congress Street 04/09/1992 - Columbia, SC @ Rockafellers 04/10/1992 - Atlanta, GA @ Masquerade 04/11/1992 - Greensboro, NC @ Guilford College 04/16/1992 - Fitchburg, MA @ Fitchburg State College 04/24/1992 - Loudenville, NY @ Siena College 04/25/1992 - Syracuse, NY @ Syracuse University 04/26/1992 - Ithaca, NY @ Max's 05/01/1992 - New Britian, CT @ CCSU 05/02/1992 - Rindge, NH @ Franklin Pierce College 05/15/1992 - Trenton, NJ @ City Gardens 06/12/1992 - New Haven, CT @ Rock Bar 06/14/1992 - Trenton, NJ @ City Gardens 06/20/1992 - Wildwood, NJ @ Rockadero 07/01/1992 - Boston, MA @ Paradise 07/08/1992 - Buffalo, NY @ The Scrapyard 07/10/1992 - Detroit, MI @ Majestic Theater 07/12/1992 - Minneapolis, MN @ First Avenue (Supporting Dead Milkmen) 07/13/1992 - Madison, WI @ Club Underground 07/14/1992 - Chicago, IL @ Cabaret Metro (Supporting Bad Religion) 07/16/1992 - St. Louis, MO @ Mississippi Nights 07/17/1992 - Columbia, MO @ The Blue Note 07/18/1992 - Lawrence, KS @ The Outhouse 07/20/1992 - Omaha, NE @ The Ranch Bowl 07/22/1992 - Denver, CO @ Garage At 23 Parrish 07/23/1992 - Salt Lake City, UT @ Bar & Grill 07/25/1992 - South Lake Tahoe, NV @ The Warehouse 07/26/1992 - Sacramento, CA @ The Cattle Club 07/28/1992 - San Francisco, CA @ Slim's 07/30/1992 - Isla Vista, CA @ Anaconda Theatre 07/31/1992 - San Diego, CA @ SOMA 08/01/1992 - Las Vegas, NV @ The Shark Club 08/03/1992 - Fullerton, CA @ Goodies 08/06/1992 - Austin, TX @ Backroom 08/07/1992 - Dallas, TX @ Trees at Deep Ellum 08/08/1992 - Houston, TX @ The Axiom 08/14/1992 - Norfolk, VA @ Lewis' 08/15/1992 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club 09/17/1992 - White Plains, NY @ The Marquee 09/29/1992 - Northampton, MA @ Pearl Street 10/09/1992 - Philadelphia, PA @ Trocadero 10/12/1992 - Boston, MA @ Hynes Convention Center 10/15/1992 - New Haven, CT @ Tune Inn 11/21/1992 - Southhampton, NY @ Southhampton College 1993 03/31/1993 - Boston, MA @ The Orpheum 04/01/1993 - Amherst, MA @ UMASS Student Union Ballroom 05/01/1993 - New York, NY @ Irving Plaza 05/13/1993 - Northampton, MA @ Pearl St 08/07/1993 - Detroit, MI @ Harpo's 08/28/1993 - UK @ Reading Festival 10/09/1993 - Boston, MA @ Avalon 10/10/1993 - Boston, MA @ Avalon 10/16/1993 - Lewiston. ME @ The Gray Cage, Bates College 10/21/1993 - Rochester, NY @ Horizontal Boogie Bar (Stage collapsed & ended the set early.) 10/23/1993 - Rochester, NY @ Horizontal Boogie Bar (Make-up show) 10/28/1993 - Providence, RI @ Lupo's 10/29/1993 - Boston, MA @ Boston Garden 11/05/1993 - New York, NY @ The Academy 11/16/1993 - Jacksonville, FL (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/17/1993 - St. Petersburg, FL (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/18/1993 - Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/19/1993 - Orlando, FL (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/20/1993 - Atlanta, GA (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/22/1993 - Norfolk, VA @ The Boathouse (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/23/1993 - Philadelphia, PA @ Trocadero Theatre (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/24/1993 - Philadelphia, PA @ Trocadero Theatre (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/26/1993 - New York, NY (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/27/1993 - Norwalk, CT (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/28/1993 - Providence, RI (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 11/30/1993 - College Park, (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/02/1993 - Buffalo, NY (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/03/1993 - Toronto, ON (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/04/1993 - Montreal, QC @ Metropolis (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/06/1993 - Pittsburgh, PA (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/07/1993 - Columbus, OH (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/08/1993 - Cleveland, OH @ Agora (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/10/1993 - Detroit, MI (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/11/1993 - Chicago, IL (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/12/1993 - Milwaukee, WI (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/13/1993 - Minneapolis, MN (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/14/1993 - Minneapolis, MN (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/17/1993 - Denver, CO (Supporting Butthole Surfers) 12/18/1995 - Asbury Park, NJ @ Fastlane II 12/31/1993 - Boston, MA @ Boston Garden (supporting Aerosmith) 1994 01/01/1994 - Boston, MA @ Boston Garden (Supporting Aerosmith) 01/15/1994 - Los Angeles, CA @ The Palace 01/16/1994 - San Francisco, CA @ Trocadero Transfer 01/18/1994 - Seattle, WA @ OZ 01/19/1994 - Vancouver, CAN @ Town Pump 01/20/1994 - Portland, OR @ La Luna 01/22/1994 - Reno, NV @ University of Nevada 01/23/1994 - Las Vegas, NV @ Huntridge Theater 01/25/1994 - Honolulu, HI @ Pink's Garage 01/28/1994 - Tijuana, MEX @ Iguanas (Supporting Fishbone) 01/29/1994 - Tempe, AZ @ Club Rio (Supporting Fishbone) 02/01/1994 - San Antonio, TX @ Showcase (Supporting Fishbone) 02/02/1994 - Austin, TX (Supporting Fishbone) 02/03/1994 - Dallas, TX @ Deep Ellum (Supporting Fishbone) 02/04/1994 - Houston, TX @ Rockafellers (Supporting Fishbone) 02/06/1994 - New Orleans, LA @ Tipitina's (Supporting Fishbone) 02/10/1994 - Detroit, MI @ St. Andrew's 02/14/1994 - Montreal, CAN @ Club Soda 02/15/1994 - Toronto, CAN @ Phoenix Concert Hall 02/17/1994 - Buffalo, NY @ Armory 02/18/1994 - Baltimore, MD @ Hammerjacks 02/19/1994 - Washington, DC @ WUST Hall 02/21/1994 - Virginia Beach, VA @ The Abyss 02/22/1994 - Chapel Hill, NC @ Cat's Cradle 02/23/1994 - Winston-Salem, NC @ Ziggy's 02/24/1994 - Charlotte, NC @ Capri Concert Hall 02/25/1994 - Atlanta, GA @ Masquerade 02/27/1994 - Tampa, FL - FSU Special Events Center 02/28/1994 - Ft. Lauderdale, FL - The Edge 03/02/1994 - Orlando, FL - The Edge 03/03/1994 - Jacksonville, FL @ The Edge 03/04/1994 - Tallahassee, FL 03/05/1994 - Athens, GA @ 40 Watt Club 03/07/1994 - Birmingham, AL @ Five Points Music Hall 03/08/1994 - Nashville, TN @ 328 Performance Hall 03/10/1994 - Columbus, OH @ Newport Music Hall 03/11/1994 - Cleveland, OH @ Agora Theatre 03/12/1994 - Harrisburg, PA 03/14/1994 - Philadelphia, PA @ TLA 03/17/1994 - Boston, MA 04/29/1994 - Montclair, NJ @ Montclair State College 04/30/1994 - Brockport, NY @ SUNY Brockport 07/27/1994 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 1) 07/28/1994 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 1) 07/29/1994 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 1) 07/30/1994 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 1) 07/31/1994 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 1) 08/25/1994 - Columbus, OH @ Newport Music Hall 08/26/1994 - Louisville, KY @ The Brewery 10/08/1994 - Indianapolis, IN @ The Eastwood 10/10/1994 - Detroit, MI @ St. Andrew's 10/31/1994 - Dallas, TX @ The Trees at Deep Ellum 11/04/1994 - New Orleans, LA @ Tipatina's 12/15/1994 - Pittsburgh, PA @ Metropol 1995 01/16/1995 - Buffalo, NY @ Network 02/04/1995 - Cambridge, MA @ T.T. The Bears Place 02/15/1995 - Toronto,Canada @ The Phoenix 02/19/1995 - Philadelphia, PA @ The Trocadero 03/02/1995 - Orlando, FL @ The Edge 03/06/1995 - Athens, GA @ 40 Watt Club 03/10/1995 - Columbus, OH @ The Newport 03/11/1995 - Cleveland, OH @ The Agora 03/31/1995 - Providence, RI @ Lupo's 04/07/1995 - Sea Bright, NJ @ Tradewinds 04/17/1995 - Rochester, NY @ Harrow East Ballroom 04/21/1995 - Norwich, VT @ Norwich University 05/03/1995 - Boston, MA @ WFNX Best Music Poll (Lansdowne St) 05/06/1995 - Salem, MA @ Salem State College 05/10/1995 - Beverly, MA @ Endicott College 07/19/1995 - Detroit, MI @ Pine Knob Theatre (LOLLAPALOOZA) 07/20/1995 - Detroit, MI @ Pine Knob Theatre (LOLLAPALOOZA) 07/22/1995 - Cleveland, OH @ Blossom Music Center (LOLLAPALOOZA) 07/25/1995 - Mansfield, MA @ Great Woods (LOLLAPALOOZA) 07/28/1995 - New York, NY @ Randall's Island (LOLLAPALOOZA) 07/30/1995 - Camden, NJ @ Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment Center (LOLLAPALOOZA) (Two sets) 08/03/1995 - Charlestown, WV @ Charles Town Raceway 08/10/1995 - Dallas, TX @ Starplex (LOLLAPALOOZA) 10/03/1995 - Chicago, IL @ The Riviera 10/04/1995 - Detroit, MI @ St. Andrew's 10/05/1995 - Cleveland, OH @ The Odeon 10/13/1995 - Bronx, NY @ Manhattan College 10/14/1995 - Delhi, NY @ SUNY 10/27/1995 - New York, NY @ Roseland 10/28/1995 - Worcester, MA @ Worcester Auditorium 10/31/1995 - Madison, WI @ University of Wisconsin 11/01/1995 - Milwaukee, WI @ Eagle's Auditorium 11/03/1995 - Chicago, IL @ The Riviera 11/04/1995 - Detroit, MI @ St. Andrew's 11/05/1995 - Cleveland, OH @ The Odeon 11/06/1995 - Cleveland, OH @ The Odeon 11/09/1995 - Boston, MA @ Fort Apache Studios (WFNX Broadcast) 11/18/1995 - Northampton, MA @ Pearl St. 12/03/1995 - Rochester, NY @ University of Rochester 12/12/1995 - Asbury Park, NJ @ The Stone Pony 12/13/1995 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 2) 12/14/1995 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 2) 12/15/1995 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 2) 12/16/1995 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 2) 12/17/1995 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 2) 1996 01/13/1996 - New Haven, CT @ Toad's Place 02/15/1996 - Columbus, OH @ The Newport 02/16/1996 - Cincinatti, OH @ Bogarts 02/21/1996 - St Petersburg, FL @ Jannus Landing 03/01/1996 - Rochester, NY @ Water Street Music Hall 03/25/1996 - Madison, NJ @ Farleigh Dickinson University 03/31/1996 - Hartford, CT @ Webster Theatre 04/20/1996 - Pittsburgh, PA @ Carnegie Mellon University 04/21/1996 - Bethlehem, PA @ Lehigh University's Sayre Field (Article) 04/24/1996 - South Orange, NJ @ Seton Hall University 05/04/1996 - Fredonia, NY @ SUNY 05/11/1996 - Beverly, MA @ Endicott College 05/16/1996 - Providence, RI @ The Strand 05/17/1996 - New York, NY @ Coney Island High 05/18/1996 - Washington DC @ 9:30 Club 05/19/1996 - New York, NY @ Coney Island High 08/03/1996 - East Falmouth, MA @ Barnstable County Fairgrounds (Warped Tour) 08/04/1996 - Asbury Park, NJ @ The Stone Pony (Warped Tour) 09/06/1996 - Rochester, NY @ Water Street Music Hall 09/19/1996 - Vancouver, B.C. @ The Town Pump 09/30/1996 - Tempe, AZ @ The Electric Ballroom, 10/19/1996 - Cleveland, OH @ The Odeon 10/24/1996 - Philadelphia, PA @ The Trocadero 10/31/1996 - Worcester, MA @ Worchester Memorial Auditorium 11/01/1996 - New York, NY @ Roseland 11/03/1996 - Madison, WI - Barrymore Theatre 11/04/1996 - Green Bay, WI - 11/07/1996 - Minneapolis, MN @ First Avenue 11/08/1996 - Chicago, IL 11/09/1996 - St. Louis, MO @ Mississippi Nights 11/10/1999 - Lawrence, KS 11/11/1996 - Tulsa, OK @ Cain's Ballroom 11/13/1996 - Memphis, TN 11/14/1996 - Nashville, TN @ 328 Performance Hall 11/15/1996 - Cincinnati, OH @ Bogart's 11/16/1996 - Columbus, OH @ Newport Music Hall 11/18/1996 - Pontiac, MI @ Clutch Cargo's 11/19/1996 - Cleveland, OH @ Odeon Concert Club 11/20/1996 - Buffalo, NY @ Ogdon Street Concert Hall 11/21/1996 - Scranton, PA @ Tink's 11/22/1996 - Pittsburgh, PA @ Metropol 11/23/1996 - Northhampton, MA @ Pearl Street 11/24/1996 - Northhampton, MA @ Pearl Street 12/06/1996 - Asbury Park, NJ @ Stone Pony 12/09/1996 - Worcester, MA @ Holy Cross College 12/11/1996 - Cambridge, MA @ TT the Bear's (Hometown Throwdown 3) 12/12/1996 - Boston, MA @ The Rat (Hometown Throwdown 3) 12/13/1996 - Boston, MA @ Mama Kin (Hometown Throwdown 3) 12/14/1996 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 3) 12/15/1996 - Boston, MA @ The Paradise (Hometown Throwdown 3) 1997 01/27/1997 - Port Chester, NY @ 7 Willow Street 01/31/1997 - Providence, RI @ The Strand 02/06/1997 - Lowell, MA @ UMASS 02/07/1997 - New Britain, CT @ The Sting 03/10/1997 - Boston, MA @ Tower Records 03/21/1997 - Portland, ME @ The Pavillion 03/22/1997 - Philidelphia, PA @ The Electric Factory 04/02/1997 - Winston-Salem, NC @ Ziggy's 04/03/1997 - Atlanta, GA @ The Roxy 04/04/1997 - Athens, GA @ 40 Watt Club 04/06/1997 - Jacksonville, FL @ Milkbar 04/07/1997 - Orlando, FL @ Embassy 04/08/1997 - Ft. Lauderdale, FL @ Sunrise Theater 04/10/1997 - Tampa, FL @ Jannus Landing 04/11/1997 - Gainesville, FL @ Brick City Music Hall 04/12/1997 - Tallahasee, FL @ Floyd's Music Store 04/13/1997 - Birmingham, AL @ Five Points Music Hall 04/14/1997 - New Orleans, LA @ Howlin Wolf 04/16/1997 - Austin, TX @ Liberty Lunch 04/17/1997 - Houston, TX @ Numbers 04/18/1997 - Dallas, TX @ Deep Ellum 04/19/1997 - Springfield, MO @ The Juke Joint 04/20/1997 - St. Louis, MO @ Mississippi Nights 04/21/1997 - St. Louis, MO @ Mississippi Nights 04/23/1997 - Albuquerque, NM @ The Zone 04/24/1997 - Tempe, AZ @ Electric Ballroom 04/25/1997 - San Diego, CA @ Soma 04/26/1997 - Los Angeles, CA @ The Palace 04/29/1997 - Pomona, CA @ Glass House 04/30/1997 - Carmichael, CA @ El Dorado 05/01/1997 - San Francisco, CA @ The Fillmore 05/03/1997 - Seattle, WA @ Moore Theater 05/04/1997 - Portland, OR @ La Luna 05/05/1997 - Boise, ID @ Westpark Communite 05/06/1997 - Salt Lake City, UT @ Bricks 05/07/1997 - Denver, CO @ Ogden Theater 05/09/1997 - Minneapolis, MN @ First Ave 05/10/1997 - Milwaukee, WI @ The Rave 05/11/1997 - Toledo, OH @ The Asylum 05/12/1997 - Pontiac, MI @ Clutch Cargos 05/13/1997 - Cincinnati, OH @ The Garage 05/15/1997 - Columbus, OH @ Newport Music Hall 05/16/1997 - Pittsburgh, PA @ I.C. Light Tent 05/17/1997 - Cleveland, OH @ Blossom Music Center 05/18/1997 - Rochester, NY @ Main Street Armory (moved from Harro East Ballroom) 05/19/1997 - Hartford, CT @ Webster Theater 05/21/1997 - Mansfield, MA @ Great Woods 05/24/1997 - Las Vegas, NV @ Silver Lake 05/25/1997 - Chicago, IL @ The World Theatre 05/26/1997 - Chicago, IL @ The Metro 06/01/1997 - Agawam, MA @ Riverside Park 06/07/1997 - Mansfield, MA @ Great Woods (River Rave) 06/08/1997 - Mansfield, MA @ Great Woods (River rave) 06/21/1997 - Greenwich, CT @ Arch Street (Sunbake) 06/29/1997 - Hartford, CT @ Webster Theater 07/02/1997 - San Diego, CA @ Summer Pops Bowl (Warped Tour) 07/03/1997 - Los Angeles, CA @ Olympic Velodrome (Warped Tour) 07/04/1997 - Los Angeles, CA @ Olympic Velodrome (Warped Tour) 07/05/1997 - Lake Tahoe, NV @ Boreal Ridge (Warped Tour) 07/06/1997 - San Francisco, CA @ The Pier (Warped Tour) 07/09/1997 - Vancouver, BC, Canada @ PNE Lot (Warped Tour) 07/10/1997 - Seattle, WA @ The Gorge (Warped Tour) 07/11/1997 - Boise, ID @ Le Bois Park (Warped Tour) 07/12/1997 - Salt Lake City, UT @ Fairgrounds (Warped Tour) 07/13/1997 - Denver, CO @ CU (Warped Tour) 07/16/1997 - Milwaukee, WI @ Eagles Ballroom (Warped Tour) 07/17/1997 - Minneapolis, MN @ Midway Stadium (Warped Tour) 07/18/1997 - Chicago, IL @ Soldier Field (Warped Tour) 07/19/1997 - Toronto, ON, Canada @ Lamport Stadium (Warped Tour) 07/20/1997 - Montreal, QB, Canada @ Hippodrome (Warped Tour) 07/21/1997 - Buffalo, NY @ LaSalle (Warped Tour) 07/22/1997 - Cleveland, OH @ Agora Ballroom (Warped Tour) 07/23/1997 - Detroit, MI @ Pine Knob (Warped Tour) 07/24/1997 - Pittsburgh, PA @ IC Light Amphitheater (Warped Tour) 07/25/1997 - New York, NY @ Randall's Island (Warped Tour) 07/26/1997 - Asbury Park, NJ @ Stone Pony (Warped Tour) 07/27/1997 - Washington, DC @ RFK Stadium (Warped Tour) 07/30/1997 - Philadelphia, PA @ Corestates Center (Warped Tour) 08/01/1997 - Jacksonville, FL @ State Fair (Warped Tour) 08/02/1997 - Pompano Beach, FL @ Pompano Beach Amphitheatre (Warped Tour) 08/03/1997 - Sanford, FL @ Tsunami Music Pavillion (Warped Tour) 08/05/1997 - Atlanta, GA @ Lakewood Fairgrounds (Warped Tour) 08/19/1997 - Holmdel, NJ @ Garden State Arts Center (Horde Tour) 08/20/1997 - Scranton, PA @ Montage Mountain (Horde Tour) 08/21/1997 - Pittsburgh, PA @ Star Lake Amphitheater (Horde Tour) 08/23/1997 - Jacksonville, FL @ Suwannee Music Park (Horde Tour) 08/24/1997 - West Palm Beach, FL @ Coral Sky Amphitheater (Horde Tour) 08/30/1997 - Providence, RI @ The Strand 09/01/1997 - Hampton, NH @ Casino Ballroom 09/02/1997 - Hampton, NH @ Casino Ballroom 09/07/1997 - San Diego, CA @ San Diego Street Scene 09/15/1997 - Austin, TX @ Austin Music Hall 09/16/1997 - Dallas, TX @ Bronco Bowl 09/17/1997 - Tulsa, OK @ Cain's Ballroom 09/20/1997 - Peoria, AZ @ Peoria Sports Complex 09/21/1997 - Irvine, CA @ Bren Events Center 09/22/1997 - San Diego, CA @ Soma 09/23/1997 - Las Vegas, NV @ Joint 09/25/1997 - Fresno, CA @ Rainbow Ballroom 09/26/1997 - San Francisco, CA @ Warfield 09/28/1997 - Conyers, GA @ International Horsepark 09/30/1997 - Seattle, WA @ Mercer Arena 10/04/1997 - Denver, CO @ Mammoth Events Center 10/07/1997 - Kansas City, KS @ Memorial Hall 10/09/1997 - Milwaukee, WI @ Rave 10/10/1997 - Dayton, OH @ Hara Arena 10/12/1997 - Detroit, MI @ State Theatre 10/14/1997 - Wilkes-Barre, PA @ Wilkes College 10/15/1997 - Boalsburg, PA @ Tussey Mtn. Amph. 10/16/1997 - Towson, MD @ Towson Center Arena 10/18/1997 - Smithfield, RI @ Bryant College 10/19/1997 - Shippensburg, PA @ Heiges Fieldhouse 10/20/1997 - Erie, PA @ Hammermill Center 10/22/1997 - Toronto, ON, Canada @ Warehouse 10/27/1997 - Lewiston, ME @ Central Maine Civic Center 10/30/1997 - Philadelphia, PA @ Electric Factory 10/31/1997 - Plattsburgh, NY @ SUNY 11/01/1997 - Loudonville, NY @ Siena College 11/05/1997 - Copenhagen, Denmark @ Vega 11/06/1997 - Stockholm, Sweden @ Klubben 11/07/1997 - Oslo, Norway @ Minifeller 11/09/1997 - Hamburg, Germany @ Logo 11/10/1997 - Cologne, Germany @ Luxor 11/11/1997 - Frankfurt, Germany @ Batschkapp 11/13/1997 - Munich, Germany @ Incognito 11/14/1997 - Berlin, Germany @ Trash 11/15/1997 - Chemnitz, Germany @ Talschock 11/16/1997 - Essen, Germany @ Zeche Carl 11/18/1997 - Paris, France @ Le Divan du Monde 11/19/1997 - Brussels, Belgium @ VK Club 11/21/1997 - Eindhoven, Holland @ Effenaar 11/22/1997 - Amsterdam, Holland @ Melkweg 11/24/1997 - London, England @ Garage 12/10/1997 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #4) 12/11/1997 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #4) 12/12/1997 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #4) 12/13/1997 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #4) 12/14/1997 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #4) 12/31/1997 - Worcester, MA @ The Centrum 1998 01/09/1998 - Auckland, NZ 01/11/1998 - Gold Coast, AUS @ Spit 01/14/1998 - Byron Bay, AUS @ Soccer Grounds 01/15/1998 - Coffs Harbour, AUS @ Oval 01/17/1998 - Sydney, AUS @ Manley Skate Bowl 01/18/1998 - Ulladalla, AUS @ Beach 01/21/1998 - Perth, AUS 01/23/1998 - Adelaide, AUS @ Adelaide University 01/24/1998 - Geelong, AUS @ Halgen Ranch 01/25/1998 - Melbourne, AUS 01/28/1998 - Tokyo, Japan @ Club Citta 01/29/1998 - Osaka, Japan @ Bayside Jenny 01/31/1998 - Oahu, HI 03/01/1998 - New York, NY @ Roseland (W/ CIV and Spring Heeled Jack) 03/04/1998 - Ottawa, ON @ Ottawa Congress Center 03/07/1998 - Waterloo, ON @ UW Federation Hall 03/31/1998 - Hamburg, Germany @ Markthalle 04/18/1998 - Lincoln, NH @ Loon Mountain 04/19/1998 - Glassboro, NJ @ Rowan University 04/29/1998 - Kingston, RI @ University Of Rhode Island 05/27/1998 - Asbury Park, NJ @ The Stone Pony 06/18/1998 - London, UK @ Astoria 06/23/1998 - Norwich, UK @ The Waterfront 06/28/1998 - Pilton, UK @ Worthy Farm (Glastonbury Festival) 12/09/1998 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #5) 12/10/1998 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #5) 12/11/1998 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #5) 12/12/1998 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #5) 12/13/1998 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown #5) 1999 04/16/1999 - Philadelphia, PA @ UPenn 05/08/1999 - Amherst, MA @ Mullins Center 07/27/1999 - Scranton, PA @ Montage Mountain Performing Arts Center (Supporting Offspring) 12/08/1999 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 6) 12/09/1999 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 6) 12/10/1999 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 6) 12/11/1999 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 6) 12/12/1999 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 6) 2000 03/31/2000 - Philidelphia, PA @ TLA 04/14/2000 - Gorham, ME @ USM Costello Sports Complex 05/10/2000 - Seattle, WA @ The Showbox 05/12/2000 - San Francisco, CA @ Slim's 05/27/2000 - Foxboro, MA @ Foxboro Stadium 06/03/200 - London, UK @ Three Mills Island 07/01/2000 - San Francisco, CA @Pier 30/32(Warped Tour) 07/20/2000 - East Boston, MA @ Suffolk Downs(Warped Tour) 08/24/2000 - Providence, RI @ Station Park 08/27/2000 - Buffalo, NY @ LaSalle Park(Edgefest) 09/09/2000 - Boston, MA @ City Hall Plaza 09/23/2000 - Seattle, WA @ The Showbox 09/25/2000 - San Francisco, CA @ The Filmore 10/27/2000 - Hartford, CT @ the CT Expo Center (Dee Snider's Strange Jam) 10/31/2000 - PA @ The Electric Factory 11/29/2000 - WBCN Xmas Rave 11/30/2000 - Buffalo, NY @ Sideshow Music Hall 12/02/2000 - Trenton, NJ @ The College of New Jersey 12/06/2000 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 7) 12/07/2000 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 7) 12/08/2000 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 7) 12/09/2000 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 7) 12/10/2000 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 7) 2001 01/05/2001 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club 02/01/2001 - New Haven, CT @ Toad's Place with Lost City Angels and Cooter (article) 03/15/2001 - Milwaukee, WI @ The Rave (Your Town Throwdown) 03/17/2001 - Chicago, IL @ Metro (Your Town Throwdown) 03/18/2001 - Chicago, IL (Your Town Throwdown) 03/19/2001 - Champaign, IL @ Canopy Club (Your Town Throwdown) 03/21/2001 - Minneapolis, MN @ 7th Street Entry (Your Town Throwdown) 03/22/2001 - Minneapolis, MN @ 7th Street Entry (Your Town Throwdown) 03/23/2001 - Minneapolis, MN @ 7th Street Entry (Your Town Throwdown) 03/24/2001 - Minneapolis, MN @ 7th Street Entry (Your Town Throwdown) 03/25/2001 - Las Vegas, NV @ Hard Rock (Your Town Throwdown) 03/27/2001 - San Diego, CA @ Cane's (Your Town Throwdown) 03/28/2001 - Anaheim, CA @ Chain Reaction (Your Town Throwdown) 03/30/2001 - Los Angeles, CA @ The Whisky (Your Town Throwdown) 03/31/2001 - Los Angeles, CA @ The Whisky (Your Town Throwdown) 04/01/2001 - Los Angeles, CA @ The Whisky (Your Town Throwdown) 04/03/2001 - Petaluma, CA @ Sonoma State Univ. (Your Town Throwdown) 04/05/2001 - San Francisco, CA @ Bottom of the Hill (Your Town Throwdown) 04/06/2001 - San Francisco, CA @ Bottom of the Hill (Your Town Throwdown) 04/07/2001 - San Francisco, CA @ Bottom of the Hill (Your Town Throwdown) 04/08/2001 - San Francisco, CA @ Bottom of the Hill (Your Town Throwdown) 04/10/2001 - Dallas, TX @ The Galaxy (Your Town Throwdown) 04/11/2001 - Austin, TX @ Emo's (Your Town Throwdown) 04/12/2001 - Houston, TX @ Fitzgerald's (Your Town Throwdown) 04/13/2001 - Houston, TX @ Fitzgerald's (Your Town Throwdown) 04/14/2001 - Houston, TX @ Fitzgerald's (Your Town Throwdown) 04/22/2001 - Waltham, MA @ Brandeis University (Great Horned Festival) 04/26/2001 - Reading, PA @ Albright College 04/27/2001 - Boston, MA @ The Armory Boston University 05/12/2001 - Danbury, CT @ The Ives Concert Park at Western CT State University 05/24/2001 - Buffalo, NY @ Outdoor Free Show 05/27/2001 - Pontiac, MI @ Phoenix Plaza Amphitheater (89x Birthday bash) 06/01/2001 - New York City, NY @ Bowery Ballroom (Your Town Throwdown) 06/02/2001 - New York City, NY @ Bowery Ballroom (Your Town Throwdown) 06/03/2001 - New York City, NY @ Bowery Ballroom (Your Town Throwdown) 06/05/2001 - Rochester, NY @ Milestones (Your Town Throwdown) 06/06/2001 - Rochester, NY @ Milestones (Your Town Throwdown) 06/07/2001 - Rochester, NY @ Milestones (Your Town Throwdown) 07/31/2001 - Hampton, NH @ Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 08/30/2001 - Hampton, NH @ Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 08/31/2001 - Hampton, NH @ Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 09/07/2001 - Providence, RI @ Gravity Games 12/12/2001 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 8) 12/13/2001 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 8) 12/14/2001 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 8) 12/15/2001 - Boston, Ma @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 8) 12/16/2001 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 8) 2002 01/20/2002 - Wilmington, DE @ KahunaVille 01/31/2002 - Allentown, PA @ Crocodile Rock (Article) (Review) 04/01/2002 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club 08/15/2002 - Boston, MA @ Suffolk Downs(Warped) 09/21/2002 - Philadelphia, PA @ Ben Franklin Pkwy 09/27/2002 - Boston, MA @ Bayside Expo Center 10/07/2002 - Cambridge, UK 10/09/2002 - Bristol, UK 10/10/2002 - Portsmouth, UK 10/11/2002 - London, UK 10/25/2002 - Providence, RI @ Lupos 10/31/2002 - Worcester, MA @ Palladium 11/01/2002 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club 11/21/2002 - Los Angeles, CA @ House of Blues Sunset 12/11/2002 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 9) 12/12/2002 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 9) 12/13/2002 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 9) 12/14/2002 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 9) 12/15/2002 - Boston, MA @ Axis (Hometown Throwdown 9) 2003 02/03/2003 - Glasgow, UK @ Braehead Arena 03/15/2003 - Chicago, IL @ Riviera Theatre w/ Flogging Molly 05/22/2003 - South Gate, CA @ The Allen Theatre 05/23/2003 - Anaheim, CA @ The House of Blues Anaheim 05/24/2003 - San Diego, CA @ SOMA 06/05/2003 - Buffalo, NY @ Thursday at the Square (Free outdoor show) 06/08/2003 - Poughkeepsie, NY @ Civic Center 06/10/2003 - Allentown, PA @ The Crocodile Rock Café (Review) 06/13/2003 - Hampton, NH @ Hampton Beach Ballroom Casino 06/14/2003 - Rochester, NY @ High Falls Festival Site 06/15/2003 - Farmingdale, NY @ the Downtown 2007 12/26/2007 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 10, W/ Bouncing Souls and Gaslight Anthem) 12/27/2007 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 10, W/ Darkbuster and Westbound Train) 12/28/2007 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 10, W/ The Shods and The Loved Ones) 12/29/2007 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 10, W/ Street Dogs and Gimme Danger) 12/30/2007 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 10, W/ Big D, Pietasters, and VOC) 12/31/2007 - Providence, RI @ Lupo's (W/ Street Dogs and ZOX) 2008 02/29/2008 - Las Vegas, NV @ The Palms Casino Resort Pearl Concert Theatre 03/01/2008 - Los Angeles, CA @ The Avalon (With Pietasters and Street Dogs) 05/03/2008 - West Palm Beach, FL @ West Palm Beach Waterfront (Sunfest 2008) 05/04/2008 - East Rutherford, NJ @ Meadowlands (Bamboozle) 07/07/2008 - Chicago, IL @ Charter One Pavilion (W/ Dropkick Murphys) 07/08/2008 - Sterling Heights, MI @ Freedom Hill Amphitheatre (W/ Dropkick Murphys) 07/09/2008 - Columbia, MD @ Merriweather Post Pavilion (W/ Dropkick Murphys, Civet and Cowboy Mouth) 07/10/2008 - Lowell, MA @ LeLacheur Park (W/ Dropkick Murphys, Civet and Cowboy Mouth) 07/11/2008 - Portland, ME @ Cumberland County Civic Center (W/ DKM, Civet and Cowboy Mouth) 07/12/2008 - Pawtucket,RI @ McCoy Stadium (W/ Dropkick Murphys and Civet) 07/13/2008 - Sayreville, NJ @ Starland Ballroom (W/ Dropkick Murphys) 07/19/2008 - Kelseyville, CA @ Konocti Harbor Resort & Spa Amphitheatre (W/ Dropkick Murphys) 07/20/2008 - Costa Mesa, CA @ The Pacific Amphitheatre (W/ Dropkick Murphys) 08/22/2008 - Morrison, CO @ Red Rocks Amphitheatre 08/23/2008 - Kansas City, MO @ The Crossroads 10/11/2008 - Buffalo, NY @ Town Ballroom 10/12/2008 - Chicago, IL @ Congress Theatre 12/26/2008 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 11, W/ Roll The Tanks and Westbound Train) 12/27/2008 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 11, W/ The Have Nots and The Big Bad Bollocks) 12/28/2008 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 11, W/ The Attack and Slapshot) 12/29/2008 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (HTTD 11, Vagiant and Big D & The Kids Table) 12/30/2008 - New Haven, CT @ Toad's Place (Rhodestown Throwdown 1) 12/31/2008 - Providence, RI @ Lupo's (Hometown Throwdown 11) (With Street Dogs & Darkbuster) 2009 07/09/2009 - Anaheim, CA @ House of Blues 07/10/2009 - San Francisco, CA @ Fillmore 07/11/2009 - Victoria, BC @ Victoria Curling Club (Victoria Ska Fest) 07/12/2009 - Seattle, WA @ Showbox SODO 08/14/2009 - Providence, RI @ Bank of America City Center 08/15/2009 - Hampton Beach, NH @ Hampton Beach Ballroom Casino 08/16/2009 - Asbury Park, NJ @ The Stone Pony Summer Stage (With Catch 22 and The Pietasters) 12/11/2009 - Hollywood, CA @ Jimmy Kimmel Live 12/26/2009 - Boston, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 12) 12/27/2009 - Boston, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 12) 12/28/2009 - Boston, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 12) 12/29/2009 - Cambridge, MA @ The Middle East (Hometown Throwdown 12) 2010 01/30/2010 - Aspen, CO @ Belly Up Aspen (Private ESPN / X-Games party) 04/23/2010 - Meerhout, BEL @ De Viessenhoeve (Groezrock 2010) 08/19/2010 - West Hollywood, CA @ House Of Blues Sunset Strip (W/ Knock-Out, CLB, Cobra Skulls) 08/21/2010 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club (W/ Teenage Bottlerocket and The Flatliners) 08/22/2010 - Allentown, PA @ Crocodile Rock (W/ TB, The Flatliners and Victor's Lament) (Article) 08/23/2010 - Philadelphia, PA @ Trocadero (W/ Teenage Bottlerocket and The Flatliners) 08/24/2010 - New York, NY @ Irving Plaza (W/ Teenage Bottlerocket and The Flatliners) 08/26/2010 - Buffalo, NY @ Town Ballroom (W/ Teenage Bottlerocket and The Flatliners) 08/27/2010 - Detroit, MI @ St. Andrew's Hall (W/ Teenage Bottlerocket and The Flatliners) 08/28/2010 - Milwaukee, WI @ The Rave (W/ Teenage Bottlerocket and The Flatliners) 09/04/2010 - Uncasville, CT @ Mohegan Sun Arena (Supporting Aerosmith) 10/10/2010 - Chicago, IL @ Congress Theater (Riot Fest Chicago 2010) 12/04/2010 - West Palm Beach, FL @ Cruzan Amphitheatre (Buzz Bake Sale) 12/26/2010 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 13) (W/ FUs, We Are The Union) 12/27/2010 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 13) (W/ We Are The Union, The Flatliners) 12/28/2010 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 13) (W/ Less Than Jake, DYS) 2011 08/20/2011 - Grobposna, BRD @ Stormthaler See (Highfield Festival) (2011 European Tour) 08/21/2011 - Ludinghausen, BRD @ Flugplatz Borkenberge (Area 4 Festival) (2011 European Tour) 08/22/2011 - Ubersee, BRD @ Almfischer 1 (Chiemsee Rocks 2011) (2011 European Tour) 08/23/2011 - Vienna, AT @ Arena (W/ Black Pacific and Veara) (2011 European Tour) 08/25/2011 - Stuttgart, BRD @ LKA Longhorn (2011 European Tour) 08/27/2011 - Reading, UK - Little John's Farm (Reading Festival) (2011 European Tour) 08/28/2011 - Leeds, UK - Bramham Park (Leeds Festival) (2011 European Tour) 09/08/2011 - Boston, MA @ Fenway Park (Supporting Dropkick Murphys) 09/09/2011 - Boston, MA @ Fenway Park (Supporting Dropkick Murphys) 12/28/2011 - Boston, MA @ The House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 14) 12/29/2011 - Boston, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 14) 12/30/2011 - Boston, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 14) 2012 05/04/2012 - Tampa (Ybor City), FL @ The Ritz 05/05/2012 - West Palm Beach, FL @ Sunfest 08/03/2012 - Hampton Beach, NH @ Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 08/04/2012 - Philadelphia, PA @ Trocadero 08/06/2012 - New York, NY @ Webster Hall 08/07/2012 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club 08/09/2012 - Buffalo, NY @ Thursday At The Harbor 08/10/2012 - Chicago, IL @ Metro(W/ We Are The Union) 08/11/2012 - Minneapolis, MN @ First Avenue 11/02/2012 - Melbourne, FL 11/03/2012 - Atlanta, GA @ The Masquerade (W/ Soul Radics) 12/29/2012 - Boson, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 15) 12/30/2012 - Boson, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 15) 12/31/2012 - Boson, MA @ The House of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 15) 2013 04/06/2014 - Breckenridge, CO @ Breckenridge Ski Resort Spring Fever Festival (Rocky Mountain Weekend) 04/07/2014 - Boulder, CO @ Boulder Theatre (W/ The Dendrites and NM & TOBG) (Rocky Mountain Weekend) 05/11/2013 - Pittsburgh, PA @ The Altar Bar (W/ Mephiskapheles) 05/12/2013 - Camden, NJ @ Susquehanna Bank Center (Radio 104.5 Sixth Birthday Show) 06/15/2013 - Montebello, QUE @ Marina de Montebello (Amnesia Rockfest) 07/20/2013 - Boston, MA @ Boston Common Beacon Stage (Outside The Box Festival) 09/14/2013 - Baltimore, MD @ Carroll Park (The Shindig Festival) 12/27/2013 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (W/ Mephiskapheles and Continental) (Hometown Throwdown 16) 12/28/2013 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (W/ Youth Brigade and Street Dogs) (Hometown Throwdown 16) 12/29/2013 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (W/ Sam Black Church and Rebuilder) (Hometown Throwdown 16) 2014 03/14/2014 - Baltimore, MD @ Power Plant Live! (Shamrocks & Shenannigans 2014) 06/21/2014 - Boston, MA @ City Hall Plaza (Dicky Barrett's Birthday Bash) 08/06/2014 - Hollywood, CA @ Jimmy Kimmel Live! 08/08/2014 - Salt Lake City, UT @ The Depot (W/ The Interrupters and Show Me Island) (Way Out West Tour) 08/09/2014 - Denver, CO @ Ogden Theatre (W/ The Interrupters and The A-OKs) (Way Out West Tour) 08/12/2014 - Seattle, WA @ Neptune (W/ The Interrupters and Poke Da Squid) (Way Out West Tour) 08/13/2014 - Portland, OR @ The Wonder Ballroom (W/ The Interrupters) (Way Out West Tour) 08/15/2014 - San Francisco, CA @ The Filmore (With The Interrupters) (Way Out West Tour) 08/16/2014 - Los Angeles, CA @ The Fonda Theatre (W/ Western Standard Time Ska Orchestra) (WOWT) 08/17/2014 - Las Vegas, NV @ Brooklyn Bowl (W/ The Interrupters) (Way Out West Tour) 09/12/2014 - St. Louis, MO @ The Pageant 09/13/2014 - Chicago, IL @ Riot Fest Chicago 2014 12/19/2014 - Tempe, AZ @ Marquee Theatre 12/20/2014 - Anaheim, CA @ House Of Blues 12/21/2014 - San Diego, CA @ House Of Blues 12/26/2014 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 17) 12/27/2014 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 17) 12/28/2014 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 17) 12/31/2014 - Buffalo, NY (W/ The Interrupters and Wolf Tickets) 2015 07/09/2015 - Buffalo, NY @ Erie Canal Harbor Wharf (Supported by Street Dogs) 07/11/2015 - New Haven, CT @ Toad's Place (Supported by Street Dogs & The Interrupters) 07/12/2015 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club (Supported by Street Dogs & The Interrupters) 07/13/2015 - Philadelphia, PA @ Union Transfer (Supported by Street Dogs & The Interrupters) 07/15/2015 - New York City, NY @ Webster Hall (Supported by Street Dogs & The Interrupters) 07/17/2015 - Patchogue, NY @ (Great South Bay Music Festival) 07/18/2015 - Boston, MA @ Fenway Park (Supporting Foo Fighters with Mission of Burma) 07/18/2015 - Cambridge, MA @ TT The Bear's Place 2016 08/06/2016 - Sao Paulo, Brazil @ Carioca Club 08/09/2016 - Buenos Aires, Argentina @ Vorterix 08/11/2016 - Santiago, Chile @ Teatro Cariola 2017 07/21/2017 - Portland, ME @ AURA 07/22/2017 - Pawtucket, RI @ The Met Courtyard 07/23/2017 - Huntington, NY @ The Paramount 07/25/2017 - New York, NY @ Webster Hall 07/26/2017 - New Haven, CT @ College Street Music Hall 08/26/2017 - Morrison, CO @ Red Rocks Amphitheater (Reggae On The Rocks 2018 03/24/2018 - Atlantic City, NJ @ Convention Hall (Atlantic City Beer & Music Festival) 03/25/2018 - Jersey City, NJ @ White Eagle Hall (W/ Bigwig and Westbound Train) 05/27/2018 - Las Vegas, NV @ Punk Rock Bowling & Music Festival 06/23/2018 - Portland, OR @ Hawthorne Theatre (2018 Summer Tour) 06/23/2018 - Victoria, BC @ Victoria's Ska & Reggae Festival (2018 Summer Tour) 06/24/2018 - Seattle, WA @ Neptune Theatre (2018 Summer Tour) 06/26/2018 - Sacramento, CA @ Ace Of Spades (2018 Summer Tour) 06/27/2018 - San Francisco, CA @ The Filmore (2018 Summer Tour) 06/29/2018 - Los Angeles, CA @ (2018 Summer Tour) 06/30/2018 - San Diego, CA @ House Of Blues (2018 Summer Tour) 07/03/2018 - Phoenix, AZ @ The Van Buren (2018 Summer Tour) 07/05/2018 - Austin, TX @ Scoot Inn (2018 Summer Tour) 07/06/2018 - Houston, TX @ House Of Blues (2018 Summer Tour) 07/07/2018 - Dallas, TX @ House Of Blues (2018 Summer Tour) 08/18/2018 - Toronto, ON @ Phoenix Concert Theatre (2018 Summer Tour) 08/19/2018 - Detroit, MI @ St. Andrew's Hall (2018 Summer Tour) 08/21/2018 - Indianapolis, IN @ The Vogue (2018 Summer Tour) 08/22/2018 - Chicago, IL @ House Of Blues (2018 Summer Tour) 08/23/2018 - Cleveland, OH @ House Of Blues (2018 Summer Tour) 08/25/2018 - Worcester, MA @ Worcester Palladium (Crankin' & Skankin' Fest) 09/28/2018 - New York, NY @ Tompkins Square Park (Jimmy G Benefit) 10/01/2018 - Las Vegas, NV @ Downtown Rocks 3rd Street Stage 10/20/2018 - San Diego, CA @ Waterfront Park (Scallywag! Festival) 10/23/2018 - Hollywood, CA @ Jimmy Kimmel Live! 12/28/2018 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 21) 12/29/2019 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 21) 12/30/2019 - Boston, MA @ House Of Blues (Hometown Throwdown 21) 2019 02/09/2019 - Lake Worth, FL @ John Prince Park (20th Annual South Florida Garlic Festival) 03/23/2019 - Washington, DC @ RFK Stadium Festival Grounds (ShamRock Fest 2019)